


Nandor's little familiar

by ArwenKing



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: Nandor and Guillermo are in a relationship, a sexual and romantic one. But they are not quiet, and Lazlo gets jealous.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Lazlo/Guillermo (kind of)
Kudos: 47





	Nandor's little familiar

Guillermo was dusting one of the many rooms of the house, as the Vampires had just retired for the day when he heard someones weight on the floor behind him. He had expected it to be Nandor, demanding some perverse sexual act to put him t sleep, but he was surprised to see Lazlo standing behind me.  
“Oh,” Guillermo said, with a small amount of alarm, “hey Lazlo. Whats up?” He asked, putting down his duster, and turning his body to fully face the vampire.  
“Come with me.” Lazlo comanded, and swiftly turned and walked out of the room. Though he was deeply confused, Guillermo knew better than to say no to him or Najda.  
As he rushed to keep up with Lazlo, he passed by his masters room. The lights were still off, and the candles had mostly gone out. He was nervous, but he didn’t pause when Lazlo walked into one of the ‘sex bedrooms.’  
“I um- what are we-” Guillermo started but was quickly stopped as Lazlo practically pushed his familiar to the bed. He landed on his but, in a very unsexy way, and Lazlo stood above him with something familiar in his eyes.  
“I bet you don’t think we don’t hear you and Nandor at night, do you? Well, we do. And I want to take you as well.” Lazlo said cunningly, and he pulled down his own pants in a quick, very Lazlo, way.  
“Um! I don’t know if my master would be ok with this!” Guillermo quickly squeaked out. To be truthful, Guillermo was falling for the other Vampire, and he did not want to do anything with Lazlo. So he tried to make any excuse or reason to get out of it. He knew he couldn’t down right refuse him, as he was still ‘their’ servent.  
“Nandor doesn’t like sharing. But he also doesn’t have to interrupt.” Lalzo said, pulling his already erect cock out of his pants as he moved to kneel on the bed in front of Guillermo.  
“I! I- uh-” Guillermo started, trying to lean away from the leaking cock in his face that wasn’t his masters.  
“Turn over, Gizmo.” Lazlo demanded. And Guillermo could only shake, and oblige. He turned around, and was quickly pushed down onto the bed. And his ass was lifted into the air, as his head stayed pushed down.  
“Please, puh-please don’t.” Guillermo said. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex with Lazlo, he was cute and in another life maybe things would have been different, but he belonged to someone else. He couldn’t lay with another, knowing this.  
“You dare refuse me?” Lazlo said, ripping open Guillermo's pants unceremoniously and quickly grabbing the exposed ass with one hand, leaving indents.  
“No. No, its just that,” Guillermo said through shaky breaths, “My master is the only who can touch me like this!” He whined out and he felt an unlubed finger breach him and start moving.  
“Huh. Says who?” Lazlo said cockily. Grabbing a bottle of lube from somewhere unseen, and quickly lubed himself up. With his known short patience, Lazlo quickly buried himself wholly into the man below him. He was smaller than Nandor, Guillermo could feel that, but it didn’t make the situation much better.  
“Says me.” Came a voice from behind both of them. It was Nandor. He stood tall, and quickly stamped over to the bed. Lazlo stayed where he was, positively gripping Guillermo's hips.  
“My pet,” he cooed to Guillermo, who was still stuffed to the brim with Lazlo's cock, “keep going.” Both men were surprised at his words, and Lazlo took no time extra and immediately began pounding into the other man.  
Guillermo could only shake and moan as he was fucked by another man, and Nandor sat down besides him. Guillermo's head was pushed into the bed, and Nandor sweetly touched his face as he was pounded repeatedly.  
“Mah-Master,” he groaned out. Guillermo was enjoying himself, but he was confused. It wasn’t his master inside of him, he was instead sitting next to him smiling. And he wanted it to be his master behind him.  
“Oh thats it, beg for him!” Lazlo groaned out as he thrust his whole body into the other. Guillermo shut his eyes, and could only hang on tight as Lazlo grabbed his hips harder and thrusted wildly into him until he exploded deep inside of him.  
Lazlo was breathing deeply, and slowly pulled out of Guillermo, leaving a trail of his cum still inside deep of him. But Guillermo was still achingly hard, and he could only grasp at the sheets under him as he silently begged Nandor for help.  
“Get out.” Nandor said smoothly, not even turning to look at the other Vampire. With some shuffling, huffing, and resistance, Lazlo left the room for sleep.  
“Master, Master please!” Guillermo pleaded, reaching for his masters arm, and weakly tried to hold on to him. Thankful to be alone with the man.  
Nandor stood from the bed, and flipped the other man over. He smiled, and made quick work of getting rid of the sweaty clothing on his small lover. He grabbed the discarded lube, and held it in his hand. Guillermo laid on his back, and could only stare up at his master as his legs were spread.  
“What do you want?” Nandor asked in a low, and seductive voice. He made no move to take himself out of his pants, and he only stood and waited for a response. His chest was heavily moving, and yet the rest of him was still.  
“Master,” Guillermo dragged out between his teeth, “please.” He tried once more. He was already so embaressed from his master having watched another man fuck him, and now he had to ask him to continue! It was pure agony. But Nandor only stood there, breathing and watching his pet squirm form the lack of stimulation.  
“Mah-Master, I would like you to help me.” Guillermo tried, he couldn’t bring himself to say such lewd things in front of the man he loved, it was much too embarrassing. Not now, not when he was already red in the face and leaking.  
“Help you how?” Nandor asked innocently, as if he wasn’t standing between the naked, shaking from how hard he was, man below him who was so ready to be taken. Guillermo shook with frustration. Fuck it, he could deal with the embaressment later, he needed Nandor right that very second.  
“Just fuck me already!” He yelled, eyes slammed shut and hands deeply graspy the sheets below him. He writhed and breathed hard as he finally felt Nandor put his hands on him, holding his squirming, bruised hips still.  
“Thats my good boy.” Nandor sighed softly. Not wanting to tease his put further, without at least touching him, Nandor pulled his member out of his pants. Guillermo’s eyes water in thankfulness, and he spread his legs wider for his lover.  
Nandor was quickly lubed up, but instead of inserting his cock he added a finger first.  
“Ah! Master! Please, please, I’m ready!” Guillermo whined, he could have easily taken Nandor then, but Nandor wasn’t done with his teasing. He continued to thrust one finger in shallowly, not at all reaching for his sweet spot.  
Just like Nandor had hoped he would, Guillermo began to push himself back onto the finger, trying desperately to hit his sweet spot.  
“More, please. Please . . .Daddy.” The word hung in the air like mist. And Nandor stopped his thrusting. Guillermo knew what that word did to him, and he was just too desperate to wait any longer. Nandor pounced on him like an animal.  
Easily, Nandor pushed in two more finger and began furiously kissing and fucking his hand into the man below him. His eyes darkened with lust and neither of them could last much longer without continuing. Nandor lined himself with to Guillermo’s twitching hole, and made him look at him.  
With hazy eyes Nandor bent down to kiss the other man, and pushed himself into the hilt. He lifted Guillermo’s legs so he could grasp his sides with his legs and began brutualy fucking into the other man.  
A symphony of ‘ahs’ and ‘please’s came from the other as Nandor only sped up, slamming into his sweet spot with every thrust.  
Guillermo could only claw at Nandos back as he began biting his neck. It was wild, and animalistic, and needy. Nandor was grunting and sweating above his familiar, when he began growling in his ear.  
“Did he feel like this?” Brining back the other man who had entered Guillermo that day. He could only shake his head, as his breath was barley keeping up as it was.  
“Tell me how it feels,” came a low growl and a probing tounge right into his ear, and for a moment all Guillermo could make out was low and guttural moans.  
“So- so good, Master!” He shook feveroly as Nandor sped up, hitting the inside of him even harder.  
“Say it. Not master, the other one.” Nandor practically laid on top of his lover, pressing every part of their bodies together he could.  
“Ah! Ah!” Guillermo tried to respond, he could do little more than shake as his most sensitive spot was so brutally abused. To encourage him, Nandor grabbed his leaking cock, and began thrusting his fist around him.  
“Oh! Daddy! I’m-” Guillermo screamed out as he came onto himself and his lover.  
With sweet praises falling from his lips, Nandor thrusted faster and faster until he was releasing himself deep inside of the other man.  
They laid on the bed together, breathing out heavily in the afterglow.  
“No one -” Nandor stopped to huff in a breath, “gets to do that to you but me.” He growled possessively, turning over and grasping the man besides him. Guillermo could only smile and nod back at him. Hugging the man close, content with his body being owned by the man.  
Nandor would have a talk later with the other Vampire, but it was morning. And he sure as hell wasn’t letting go of his man anytime soon.


End file.
